


[Podfic] Drain

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] Into the Light [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: "Corvo looks at the tub, and the towels, and he checks the lock on the door (again) (and again) (it’s sturdy, but he checks it again). And he looks at the mirror."Character study piece. Corvo is out of prison. This does not mean that he is OUT.





	[Podfic] Drain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589234) by [Smaragdina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smaragdina/pseuds/Smaragdina). 

## MP3 & M4B

**Music:**["Resting Grounds"](https://christopherlarkin.bandcamp.com/track/resting-grounds) by Christopher Larkin

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/02.drain/02.%20Drain.mp3%20rel=)  
  
| 11 MB | 0:16:16  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/02.drain/02.%20Drain.m4b)  
  
| 23 MB | 0:16:16


End file.
